yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Primo
}} Placido is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, as well as one of the three primary antagonists of the WRGP arc, and a member of Yliaster. WRGP Arc He is a member of the Infinity Trio, being older than Lucciano, and younger then Jose. Placido is shown to be impatient and will do anything to remove any obstacles that get in his way, and as such seems to not get along with Jose. He also has a habit of threatening Lazar with his sword when he fails, or messes up. He seemingly holds a grudge against Yusei after the latter defeats Ghost. It would appear he was in league with Rex, as he stated the Crimson Dragon ruined things for him, and decides to prevent it from interfering with their plans. Placido along with Jose and Lucciano appear at the crash site of Wisel's tablet. When Lazar questions their reason for being at a forbidden location, he threatens Lazar by drawing his sword. Lucciano says they are Lazar's new bosses. Lazar then immediately recognizes them as being from Yliaster. He then orders him to take the "card" back to Sector Security while deciding to test its power. Later, Placido is then seen taking the duel disk portion of the Duel Runner from Ghost along with his deck after the Riding Roid lost to Yusei. During the WRGP opening party, Bokuru wreaks havoc. Placido, as Head of Security, dealt with him personally and dueled him on his Duel Runner. The Security scanned his runner and resulted in an unknown ID, which gives the idea that it was Ghost. He defeated Bokuru with ease using Wisel and also blew up his runner in the process. 's butler.]] Later, before Lucciano's Machine Emperor fell to earth in its tablet, he converses with his allies and states the Crimson Dragon messed things up for Rex Goodwin. And so states that he will defeat Yusei and take his "Stardust Dragon", so that the Crimson Dragon won't be summoned. Lucciano then laughs at this, as he realizes that it won't be easy to do such a thing. As Lucciano enrolls into Duel Academy in order to lure out Luna, a Signer, he manages to get Placido to play along by disguising him as his butler. Some time after the events of Lucciano's duel he asks Lazar to steal the information Yusei and Bruno have been working on. Lazar pulls through and heads towards a factory where he is waiting. However Lazar was followed and Placido takes action by activating one of the security robots in the factory to challenge Yusei. He later uses the stolen program to up-grade a number of Riding Roids in the factory, however he is contacted by Jose who seems to disapprove of his plans involving all the Riding Roids, and they share a heated conversation, before he ignores him. After the Robot loses, he decides to blow up the factory, in an effort to kill Yusei, while escaping via his sword. Deck Placido pilots the Wisel archetype consisting of Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity and its various pieces. He carries a hefty Trap lineup to protect his monsters and throw off the opponent's plays, and uses Reload to get to the pieces of Wisel he needs as quickly as possible. He was only briefly seen using the deck against Bokuru, but used the Riding Roid Ghost to test the deck in Turbo Duels with Trudge and Yusei Fudo. Powers Like Lucciano, he's able to inflict real damage and pain in a Duel. He also seems to be able to control machines with mystic bolts from his hand, as seen in episode 81 when he turns on and programs a Duel Robot to stall Yusei using these bolts. His sword appears to have a special ability, seemingly creating portals, appearing by him using a sword slash. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's antagonists